Training
by jasper4ever
Summary: The night Jasper taught the Cullens & the pack to fight the newborns, from various POVs.
1. Quil

Quil 

Despite the apprehension of the others, I was looking forward to meeting the bloodsuckers. It would be interesting to see how they worked, and how different they were from us. I sniffed the air as we approached and noted, to my surprise, that there was human mixed amongst the reek of vampires. They must have brought Bella.

_Yes, that's her, _confirmed Jacob, and I felt his wave of happiness at the idea of seeing her again.

_Aww, Jake, cut it out! _I grumbled, and Paul and Embry echoed the thought.

_Guys, concentrate, _came Sam's voice. _Right, this is what I want you to do._

I listened as he explained how we would go into the clearing, but stay back near the trees. Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady would hang back, and then come forward to see the Cullens' reaction to our extended pack.

_I still don't see why I always have to come last _Leah complained, and Seth agreed with her. As I stepped into the clearing, I was momentarily distracted by Leah's angry speculation that Sam was trying to irritate her on purpose.

We stepped out of the shadows and faced the line of vampires in the clearing. The two largest males stood closest, while the smaller one hovered protectively in front of Bella.

"Damn, did you ever see anything like it?" the big one asked, and we gave a collective grin at his reaction to our numbers. Bella couldn't see us yet, and I felt Jacob's slight guilt that he hadn't been able to tell Bella more when the mind reader explained our larger numbers to her.

The one in the middle, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward.

"Welcome," he said.

"Thank you," Sam replied, and the mind reader repeated his words. "We will watch and listen, but no more. It is the most we can ask of our self-control," Sam continued.

"That is more than enough," said the leader. "My son Jasper has experience in this area."

_Son? _I asked.

They think of him as their 'father' Jacob explained. 

_Shush!_ Sam growled, then asked the bloodsuckers about the vampires we would be fighting.

The leader explained how these vampires would be new, and that we could have ten of them to kill. I growled excitedly with the others. Finally, something fun to do! No more boring patrols – soon we would get to do some real fighting. I grinned with anticipation. I couldn't wait to test myself against something that might provide a small challenge.

Sam spoke some more, then we settled down to watch. The blond one called Jasper came forward and then turned away from us to face the Cullens.

_Rude,_ grumbled Embry.

_No, I think he's nervous, _I said, and Paul snickered.

We watched as Jasper and the big one fought, moving in their inhumanly fast way.

"Don't do the obvious," he had said. The big one was supposedly a good example of the way these new vampires attacked. I looked at what he was doing, and couldn't help feeling confident at how easy it would be. After a couple of minutes of Jasper moving in that unnatural way, they froze, with his teeth at the big ones' throat. I gave a quiet rumble of appreciation.

_Not bad,_ Jared commented. _We can take these foreigners easily._

I agreed with him, as did the others. Next, the tiny female came forward.

"I know you worry about her," Jasper told Bella. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."

_She always worries about people who can take care of themselves, doesn't she? _I asked Jacob, knowing he would feel my mental grin. One of the things I liked about Bella was how she was comfortable around us, and how she never seemed to worry about herself.

The next exhibition of fighting was fascinating, if a little odd. The female was the one who saw the future, Alice. She stood with her eyes closed, seemingly doing nothing. I thought at first they were just running through some steps they'd rehearsed, to let Bella see that Alice could move just as fast and easily as the others. Then I realised she must be seeing the moves Jasper was making. She spun and twisted, making the unnatural, fast movements seem almost elegant.

_I wish I could move like that, _sighed Leah enviously.

_What, like you're dead? _sneered Paul. _I'm sure that could be arranged._

_Paul! _Sam shouted. _That was uncalled for._

We watched the rest of the fights, with the other vampires taking it in turns to fight Jasper. Finally, he called a halt, and turning to face us said "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel free to observe again."

_Yes, _said Sam, _we'll be here. It might help us avoid mistakes tomorrow if we could get to know your scents. It'll be easier for us if you stand still._

_Oh great, closer to the smell, _complained Seth as, groaning, we raised ourselves to our feet and padded over.

Sam went first, and, after sniffing Carlisle, called the rest of us over. I stood cautiously at the end of the row of vampires, and carefully breathed in the revolting stench. It was very hard, I thought moving to the next one, to avoid acting on the instinct that told me to pounce on them and rip off their limbs, before they did the same to me.

_You managing there, Paul? _Embry asked, and I grinned at the mental snarl he got in reply.

Once we'd finished, I moved back and watched Jacob as he went over to Bella.

_On your own head be it,_ muttered Sam, turning away into the woods.

_Don't push it, Jake,_ I said, _Fang-boy looks ready to intervene._

_I'll be fine, _he reassured us, as we backed away into the woods. _You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you._

We raced off into the trees, all reflecting on the information we'd gleaned during the session. It had been interesting, to say the least. Once we were far enough away, I slowed down with Embry and we stopped to wait for Jake. I shook my head. Despite what we had learned today, I still couldn't understand why he stood being near them, even if it was for Bella. I settled down on the forest floor to wait for my pack-brother to return.


	2. Jasper

**A.N** Thank yous go to Lomesir for her great betas of both these stories. Also, I think I missed it in the last one: these were written for a challenge on Silly Bella's challenge forum. You had to pick a scene in the book and write it from at least 2 different POVs, and make each around 1000 words max. **Disclaimer** I don't own the characters or settings. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. Jasper 

A sound at the edge of the field drew my eyes over. _Finally_, I thought.

We spread out into a line, Emmett and I moving forward, using our size to intimidate the wolves a little.

"_Damn, _did you ever see anything like it?" Emmett muttered.

I silently shared his awe. The wolves certainly looked impressive. There couldn't have been a pack this big for centuries. I scanned the bodies emerging from the forest. The smaller ones near the back must have been fairly young. How old did they have to be before they could transform, I wondered?

"What is it?" Bella whispered, and Edward explained.

Carlisle stepped forward to welcome them, and I couldn't help but feel glad it wasn't me doing that. Despite being able to fight them, and probably win, there was something about the way those prominent sharp teeth glittered when they moved that made me cautious. I wouldn't want to be facing the whole pack unprepared.

Edward translated the words of the pack, and told us they would watch and listen. We were ready to start. I knew I was tense, and tried to relax my muscles so I could do this properly. _Just pretend the wolves aren't there,_ I told myself. _It's not as though you haven't done this before._ I tried my best to suppress those memories, but they kept coming back at the moment. I focused solely on what I was about to do, how I could help my family. I blocked out the words of Carlisle and the wolves until it was my turn to talk.

I stepped forward, and paused to consider the now lying wolves for a second.

_Are they safe? _I asked Edward silently, and saw his nod. Sighing, I turned my back on them.

"Carlisle's right, they'll fight like children," I began. "The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmett smiled as he stepped forward, and I moved back to put some space between us. I explained to the others that I wanted Emmett to go first because he fought more like a newborn than the rest of us.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me and muttered "I'll _try _not to break anything."

I grinned. "What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength," I added, and encouraged him to go for the easy kill. I backed away a little further, and tensed my legs ready to move.

"Okay, Emmett – try to catch me."

I moved.

I stepped left and ducked under Emmett sweeping arm, sliding away and then stepping closer to try and catch him. As we weaved back and forth, moving together and apart, I remembered the thousands of fights like this with newborn vampires when I was in Maria's coven. I replaced these memories with those of other fights with Emmett, and the style he used. I knew what I was doing.

I felt his growing irritation as he failed to catch me. Then I saw an opening, and pounced, pulling him in to me, with my teeth at his throat.

"Damn it!" Emmett growled, and I heard the wolves rumble as I stepped back.

Emmett had stopped smiling. He hated being beaten. "Again," he demanded.

"It's my turn," Edward protested, eager to try. I felt the sudden flash of worry from Bella that followed his words. Time to do something about that.

"In a minute," I said, grinning. "I want to show Bella something first."

Her anxiety continued as I waved Alice over.

"I know you worry about her. I want to show you why that's not necessary."

I almost laughed at the worry pouring off Bella as Alice danced towards me. She would enjoy this. Alice looked beautiful when she fought.

I shifted my weight forward to move, then slunk sideways, watching my wife close her eyes to see.

I stalked forward, playing the predator. Then I lunged, and the second I leapt, Alice stepped forward, and I came to my feet on her other side. I spun round and jumped again, and again I landed crouched on the ground.

Alice stood smiling, her eyes closed as she tried to spot my next move. I stepped forward, reaching out to grab her, and she slipped away an instant before my hands closed around her.

I began drawing closer to her, making my attacks more focused and less showy. Alice began moving faster, stepping, ducking and weaving to avoid me. We spun and crouched and rose as we danced, making the deadly dance a beautiful game. I danced just as much, turning to try and intercept her as soon as she moved away from me.

Then I pulled out my final move. I would slide forward and let her catch me. She laughed, seeing my decision, and in that split second, I stepped and she jumped on me.

I felt her soft lips at my neck, pulling up pleasant feelings in both of us.

"Gotcha," she whispered, kissing me.

I laughed, pulling her round to face me. "You truly are one frightening little monster," I said, letting her slip to the ground. She grinned at me and moved off to the others. My beautiful Alice.

She pulled me out of the darkness all those years ago, and now she lit up my life still, her very presence a joy to me. Hopefully, with these fights with the newborns, she would not need to rescue me again. I would not fall back into those memories. Alice was here for me.

Dances like this showed how we could turn something deadly into something wonderful. We made something terrifying a show of our love. We made it a bond.

I smiled as I turned to Edward.

I had Alice. That was what was important. Though we prepared to fight, I had Alice.

_I had Alice_.


End file.
